


a walk in the rain

by lighthelix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthelix/pseuds/lighthelix
Summary: “You were going to tell me something before it started to rain, weren’t you? Can you tell me now?” He asks.The fingers running rhythmically through his hair suddenly freeze.“Please forget about it. I do not want to bother you with it.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	a walk in the rain

“Bokuto-san, you really need to improve your memory.” The dark haired boy sighed, as they searched the club room for the other’s jacket.

“But why would I need to remember anything when I have you Akaashi?”

At this, the white-haired boy beamed, as the other returned the look with sadness in his eyes.

***

After scouring the gym for the jacket with no luck, the two boys left with the promise to look more later and headed home. Bokuto and Akaashi have always walked home together, as they often stayed late practicing their combinations. However, this time feels different. Bokuto walks beside him, rambling on about how amazing their sets are, and how they will make Nationals for sure this year, and don’t you think I can make the top 3 aces in Japan Akaashi? Akaashi simply nods and agrees, never taking his eyes off of the bouncing ball of energy. 

“Hey, hey ‘Kaashi, are you ok? You seem kind of sad.” Bokuto asks, looking over to him.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san, please do not worry about me.”

“But Agaaaasheeee-” The boy whines.

Akaashi stops walking to face his senior, nervously fidgeting with his hands. 

“Please, I’m fin-”

“No you’re not! You’ve been sad all day, and now you’re picking your hands and you only do that when you’re nervous! I don’t want you to be anxious, you know you can tell me anything right?” Bokuto says.

Akaashi visibly straightens, dropping his hands and takes a deep breath.

“Fine, the truth is I lik-” He starts, but then at the worst possible moment, it begins to pour, instantly drenching the boys.

Bokuto laughs, the tense moment forgotten. 

“My house isn’t too far from here, you should come over until the rain stops! We can have dinner too!”

The younger smiles, “Yes Bokuto-san, that would be wonderful.”

****

They race home, Bokuto dragging Akaashi alongside him, until they finally reach Bokuto’s house. The boys eagerly step inside, glad to be out of the cold downpour. 

“Hey Akaashi, you should take a shower to warm up, I’ll put your clothes in the dryer for you so they’ll be nice and dry for you!” Bokuto says, “I’ll get some of mine for you to wear while you wait!”

Akaashi smiles, “That would be great.”

He heads towards the bathroom to change and shower, while Bokuto checks his drawers for clothes for Akaashi to wear. 

Akaasi is like the same height as me, right? But he’s way skinnier than me, I have to find some clothes that will fit him! Bokuto thinks.

He eventually settles on a smaller pair of sweatpants that never seemed to fit him right and one of his team sweaters. He leaves them on the bed for Akaashi to change into when he finishes his shower. With the wet clothes in the dryer and Akaashi in the shower, Bokuto starts their dinner. With a quick check of the pantry, the boy quickly finds that he does not have enough supplies to make a suitable meal. He sighs, just as Akaashi emerges from the bedroom in the clothes Bokuto provided.

Something about Akaashi in his clothes makes Bokuto’s heart flip. He flushes and turns away before the other could notice. 

Why was this affecting him? It was just Akaashi! He’s his best friend!

“Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi interrupts.

Bokuto wipes the thoughts from his head and focuses on the problem in front of him.

“We don’t have enough to make a good dinner Akaashi! What are we supposed to do?” He whines.

Akaashi simply hums and looks out the window. “The rain seems to be letting up. How about we watch a movie instead, then I could head home?”

“That sounds great Akaashi! You’re so smart!” Bokuto laughs.

They sit down, a random movie selected with Bokuto’s head in Akaashi’s lap. This has become a regular position for them, neither of them bothering to move the other. Almost as a reflex, Akaashi begins to run his fingers through Bokuto’s spiked hair.

“Your hair is so soft…” Akaashi whispers.  
A sudden memory rushes to Bokuto of the events that happened before running to his house.

“Hey ‘Kaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“You were going to tell me something before it started to rain, weren’t you? Can you tell me now?” He asks.

The fingers running rhythmically through his hair suddenly freeze.

“Please forget about it. I do not want to bother you with it.” 

Bokuto sits up immediately, grabbing Akaashi’s hands in his, noticing the younger boy’s blushing face.

“Tell me Akaashi! You know you can tell me anything!”

Akaashi closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, gathering courage.

“I like you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s mind stops.

He had noticed how when the dark-haired boy offered his help, tossed him a perfect set and worked with him during extra practice that he feels a different way towards Akaashi than towards his other teammates, but dismissed it as a relationship between an ace and his setter. But as Akaashi confessed, Bokuto found himself identifying those feelings.

He liked Akaashi back.

Akaashi, taking his silence as rejection, stood up and headed towards the door. 

“I apologize, this will not affect our relationship on the team, I understand if you do not feel the same way.”

He headed to leave, but as he stepped outside into the rain, Bokuto grabbed his arm. Akaashi looked up in confusion to a face beaming at him.

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands and said,

“I like you too Akaashi.”

The younger boy genuinely smiled, nothing but happiness in his eyes as he looked at his ace, and the other returned the same look.


End file.
